Transmigrant of the Strawhat and Sage
by Minion number Q
Summary: In a world where only women have access to chakra, you might think peace would be all but guaranteed. Well lets just say Eve was the first to bite gods apple. Now in a world where there are more chess players then pieces, a young boy named naruto, will inherit the mantle of peacekeeper from two heroes from a long time ago.


" **Kurama" Giant creatures Tailed Beast/Summoned Creatures talking/Technique Names**

"Kurama" humans talking

 _'Kurama' humans thinking_

 ** _'Kurama' Giant creatures Tailed beast/summoned creatures thinking/Technique Names being thought_**

Long ago when he and his brother went their separate ways, the sage of six paths began to spread his teachings of Ninshu to the world. As he gave chakra to the various parts of the world he didn't notice a key fact until his physical body had long expire. This fact was that while men who received chakra directly from him were fine. Any child born male was not able to develop their chakra past low civilian levels excluding the sage his brother and their children. Females on the other hand were born with no such defect.

Thus a slow but rapid shift came to the elemental nations as the sage watched from between the world of the dead and living. As females began to subjugate men until they were valued as little more then nuisances in a world dominated by war.

The sage was forced to watch sadly, as he hoped his sons reincarnations would eventually correct this oversight. Until with the death of the last reincarnations Madari Uchiha and Hashi Senju, the sage grew tired of waiting and forcefully pulled his errant son's souls to him.

After settling down the sage informed his sons that he was tired of the constant battle between them and demanded that they make peace and help fix this world.

After over a year of steady debate they were finally ready, sitting in a lotus position, overlooking a clear lake. They watched as a blonde haired women wearing a white coat with red flames adorning the bottom preparing to seal the Nine-tailed fox into her daughter.

"So we are in agreement Ashura, Indra?" The old sage said as he looked at his two sons with his metallic purple eyes which were adorned with 3 black rings.

His son Indra simply nodded, his face impassive as his other son Ashura grinned and let out a "Yes Tou-san."

The old man let a small smile and closed his eyes, "If only you both were able to agree like this in the past." He uttered causing both of them to wince in regret as they diverted their eyes to the ground. "But at last, we are together once more as family." He continued as he clapped his hands together in a prayer position.

"Hai" The brothers said as they clapped their hands together, a bright yellow aura enveloped Ashura while a purple aura seemed to erupt from Indra eyes. The brother's auras seemed to rocket upward before sinking back down covering them in translucent cloaks.

The old sage's face contorted into a smirk. "Still showing off like your 5 years old I see, but who am I to judge." He said as his body seemed to tense up before being instantly covered in a bright white aura, wind billowing from his body. The two brothers gained a sweat drop from their father's actions before seemingly sighing at the same time as they started a long chain of hand signs.

Both of reached the end of their hand signs at the exact same time, both of them ending with their hands together in a prayer position. Before calling out in unison " **Onmyō Gijutsu: Denryoku no hōki** **(Yin Yang technique: Relinquishing of Power.)** " After calling out the technique the brother's faces contorted in pain as their aura seemed to pull away from their bodies leaving both of them panting in exhaustion. Their auras streaming out and mixing and solidifying into a swirling ball of yellow and purple chakra hovering in front of the brothers.

Both of them looked at their father with a forlorn expression as their bodies started to fade from the world in between life and death. "Tou-san we will be waiting for you with mother, I hope you are successful in fixing my mistakes." Indra said, while Ashura closed his eyes and waved goodbye, as the two finished fading away. Both of the brother's spirits crossing into the afterlife.

"I will fix your mistakes Indra, and hopefully mine as well." The sage said before closing his eyes and beginning to meditate. The viewing pool shifting to a lone blonde haired infant boy being attended to by nurses, as his parents fawned over their daughter.

[Time skip 7 years]

A young blonde haired boy with a set of whisker marks on face, was walking down the road with a backpack on his back. Wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. This child was named Naruto, and he was leaving his birth place, for a male like him has no place in a great ninja village. At least that is what the various matrons of the orphanage said when they would bother with the various male orphans.

To his joy he recently turned 7 a month ago, and was now able to leave the village since he belonged to no clan. He was sure his parents were out there somewhere, having been told that his parents were likely merchants passing through since he had golden hair, not really a Konoha trait.

The only thing that confused Naruto was why the Yondaime Minako Namikaze was so hesitant to sign off on his request to leave. Its not like he had any opportunities if he had stayed at the village. He knew that men in a hidden village had three options manual labor, prostitution and being a house husband.

Shaking his head of these thoughts the boy ran forward, not looking back, with a grin on his face, and never seeing a red haired woman watching him leave from the gate.

Passing by a couple of merchants, the females sneering as the few men gave him polite smiles, Naruto greeted them all with a nod of his head and a grin on his face.

Soon though it grew dark as Naruto continued trekking along, carrying a flashlight in one hand and a open map in the other.

As any seven year old civilian would do he soon began getting scared as he continued forward, the sounds of the forest causing him to shake. Hearing a cracking of a stick on the path, he quickly turned and began to back up into a tree. From the bushes surrounding him were bandits wielding various weapons, and they were currently leering at him causing him to have a flashback to the various horror stories told by his fellow orphans. Gathering his courage he quickly sprinted to his left trying to slip past the bandit in his way, only to receive an kunai to his leg causing him to crash to the ground screaming.

Clenching his eyes shut, he screamed in pain as he heard footsteps nearing his small frame. Forcing himself to look up he gasped in fear as he saw a woman bearing a slashed Konoha Hitai-ate, a missing ninja, and she was currently grinning at him.

"Nighty night, brat" She said, before lashing out with her foot towards his head, sending Naruto unconscious.

The woman chuckled darkly before leaning down and picking the brat up, tossing him to a random bandit before walking away. "Make sure to bandage his leg and empty his pockets, someone will pay a pretty penny for him."

And so they left towards the land of waves, a bound and unconscious Naruto over the shoulders of a bandit.

None of them knowing that a pair of ringed eyes watched and calculated every step they were taking.

* * *

(Naruto's mindscape.)

As Naruto was but a young male with low civilian level chakra, and without any tailed beast or other applicable creature sealed inside him, when Hagoromo phased into his mind he was met with a pitch black void.

Looking around the void with a face of guilt, he began to leak his chakra into the void. Slowly pushing back the void, until the entire chamber that he stood in was a bright white.

Looking around the chamber he began the next step, channeling the chakra given to him by his sons. He formed a bright ball of chakra twice as big as himself, swirling with bright orange and purple light. The ball of his sons chakra would revitalize the boys body, while he watched over his health ensuring his survival, but also allowing the boy's resentment of the ninja way to grow. Perfectly motivated to help bring peace to the world.

' _Yes it is the only way_.' Hagoromo thought to himself before turning away about to withdraw from the boys mind. Only to stop in place as he felt a presence join him in the boys mind.

Turning around he came face to face with a spiky haired man, an open red trench coat showing his abs covered most of his body from the neck down. On top of his head sat a simple straw hat.

"Monkey-dono. Why have you left the pure world?" The sage asked, as his eyes widened in suprise.

"Hehe you know we are allowed to visit our transmigrant." The man now known as Monkey-dono, admonished with a grin as he sheepishly waved away the sage's question.

But then his face lost his grin as he switched his gaze to the ball of chakra. "Now would kindly tell me what you are doing to our transmigrant?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice, the unspoken threat as clear as day. You fuck with whats mine, and I will fuck with you.

Hagoromo merely gained a small smirk as he explained his plan to manipulate the boy to bring forth peace.

Monkey-dono's face didn't even twitch. "You are an idiot." He declared to the incredulous face of the sage.

Hagoromo frowned. "Is peace not something you fought for at one point. With the power I would give him he could right the wrongs of mine and your past."

"I know. But you must realize this method merely will be a continuation of the current cycle that I started." Monkey declared as he brought his gaze to the sage. The sheer amount of regret in his eyes causing the sage to flinch.

"While the boy would indeed bring peace for a time, his legacy will only invoke a power vacuum upon his death." Monkey continued to explain. Walking towards the sage he held his hand out to fist bump with him. "So for once why don't we just let an Ōtsutsuki transmigrant inherit a blank slate." He asked, as he gave out a grin, his fist still extended.

The sage glanced back and forth between Monkey and the giant ball of chakra. Glancing one last time he turned his full attention to the man in front of him. "If I agree, I assume you would have me accelerate the bonding between the chakra and the boy?" He inquired.

Monkey didn't even respond, only widening his grin.

The sage cracked a grin, before closing his eyes and extending his fist, connecting with Monkey's fist.

Opening his eyes, the sage moved forward, stopping in front of the mass of chakra. Holding his hands in the air, the palms facing the ball, he closed his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, a bright yellow sun appeared on his left hand while a bright purple appeared on his right hand.

The ball seemed to begin to shrink as bright yellow and purple energy began to leak from it. In a couple of minutes the ball was approaching half its size before seemingly stopping.

Opening his eyes, the sage turned his head to Monkey. "While I am sure you knew that the rapid acclimation of my sons chakra would dilute most of the abilities that they had. It seems that he has gained one of the more troublesome ones, albeit a more diluted form of it. Normally it would not be an issue but in his unconscious state it is a certainty that it will activate with how much chakra he will have suddenly running through his network."

Monkey merely scratched his chin as he looked toward the ball of chakra.

The sage waited a few minutes before gaining a sweat drop as he realized why Monkey had not said anything. "You are trying to remember all of my sons abilities, because you forgot didn't you?"

Monkey let out a grin. "Hehe yep!"

The sage sighed as he closed his eyes and began to count down from ten. ' _3, 2, 1._ ' Opening his eyes he began to explain what was happening. "In the last minutes seconds the energy the boy has received from my sons has mostly gone to developing his coils and elemental affinities. But Indra's chakra, while diluted, has still managed to integrate a diluted form of an ability unique to his eyes. The Kamui (Authority of the Gods) allowed my son to poke a hole in between dimensions to suck in things from our dimension into a personal subspace."

Monkey's eyes gained a bright sparkle, as yelled! "COOL!" And began dance about, chanting about their transmigrant being a badass.

The sage gained a tick mark, as he listened to the man behind him, chant and dance for a few minutes straight. "Enough!" He yelled, as Monkey shot to attention, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The sage seemed to close his eyes in anger before opening them again. ' _3,2,1 and breathe._ ' "While normally this would indeed be 'cool' as you call it. In his unconscious state he will be shifted to where he feels safe if we do not override his control. And the only place he feels safe is a great ninja village, who will use him to continue this vicious cycle. So tell me if you have any idea where we might send him?"

Monkey only grinned as he approached the sage's side.

* * *

(With Naruto's body.)

Outside, the bandits led by the missing ninja watched nervously as Naruto's body erupted in a shroud of purple and yellow chakra.

As they prepared to leave the boy in fear of patrolling leaf ninja, they froze as the boy's eyes snapped open. His right eye while still dull from unconsciousness, the normal cerulean blue it normally was. His left eye was replaced with an golden hoop outlining his regular cerulean iris, his pupil nonexistent.

With a spark of blue lightning a golden ring spun into existence as it expanded to fit a grown a grown adult. Inside of the ring was a swirling blue vortex that spun in place until seemingly stopped before peeling away showing a dark room with a 2 foot tall wooden chest framed by some sort of black metal and covered in a thick dust lying in the center of the room. The chakra shroud seemed to bubble, before a hand made of chakra sprang of the shroud going through the hoop. Grasping the floor on the other side of the portal it quickly pulled Naruto through the portal. The portal seemed to spin in place before shrinking away the bandits blinking in surprise.

Now on the other side of the portal, the hand seemed to look around the room before reaching toward the chest and opened it. Its job done, the hand receded into the shroud, the shroud dissipating as Naruto's left eye turned back into its normal shape.

Still unconscious, Naruto dropped to the ground as his body twicthed in phantom pain.

(Time skip 5 hours)

Rolling onto his back, Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. A few tries later, Naruto finally succeeded as he began to look around the room. Rubbing his sore body, he finally noticed the open chest.

Getting up, he began to approach the open chest, suddenly he stopped as he thought he heard something move.

"HELLO!" A smooth voice yelled as a floating skull with an black Afro yelled as it surged from the chest and floated in front of Naruto's face. Let it be said that while Naruto is certainly no coward by any definition of the word. He does have a few certain fears that sort of make him loose all reasoning and it just so happens that one of them was...

"GHOOOOOOST! Naruto yelled as his body turned ash white and his eyes rolled backed into his head.

"YOHOHO my lungs are hurting! Although I have no lungs. YOHOHOHO skull joke!" The skull's voice echoed through the room as it gazed down on the unconscious Naruto.

(3 hours later)

"Ugh! My head hurts!" Naruto hissed out as he sat up gripping his head in hands covering his eyes.

"Do you need me to sing for you boyo?" a smooth voice echoed from behind Naruto as the boy froze in terror as he sprang up and faced the skull.

"Your REAL!" Naruto said as his teeth clattered together in a combination of cold and fear as he backed into the wall.

"Yes boyo, now tell me how you ended up here, will you?" The skull asked its voice seemed to echo through the room.

"Um I really don't know mister skull." Naruto told the skull sadly. before he looked to the ground, as he remembered the missing ninja and the bandits.

"Hehe you sure? In my time children like you weren't supposed to be in places like these and I'm sure that hasn't changed in however long I have been in that chest." The skull replied as it faced toward the wooden chest still lying open in the middle of the room.

"In this world men are only known as a burden. That goes double for those without parents. Just recently I was able to leave my village legally, in search of my parentage." Naruto explained, before looking down to where the kunai had cut into his leg. "The last thing I remember was being ambushed by bandits. It goes to show you that a man has no place in this world. Tell me how to leave and I will get out of your way."

The skulls eye sockets seemed to gleam. "Are you sure that you are ready to give up boyo?" It asked the boy as it turned to face the child.

"No I am not ready but without power my will to continue is useless." The child muttered as he looked down, tears in his eyes.

"What if I gave you a chance to never have to surrender to those who would seek to contain your ambition?" The skull asked as it circled the boy.

"I would take it and complete my ambition." Naruto said as he stood tall.

"And if you find your ambition lackluster, what then boyo?" The skull asked.

"I will just have to find a new one." Naruto declared, as he pumped his right fist in determination.

"Then tell me your name boyo." The skull said as it levitated infron of the boy staring into the boys eyes.

Naruto's face broke into a grin as he held out a thumbs up toward the skull. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will find out who my family is!" He declared.

"Inside the chest are a lot of things but right now this is the only thing usable." The skull said, as a simple glass vial with a cork keeping a red liquid inside floated upwards coming to a rest in front of Naruto's face.

"Take it Naru-chan! And when it is all over I'll be able to help you get as strong as you need YOHOHO!" The skull stated as it chuckled to itself as it watched the child.

 _'This is it.'_ Naruto thought as he reached out and grabbed the vial bringing closer to himself and uncorking it. "Try not to smell it, it will only make it worse YOHOHO!" The skull chuckled as it watched in anticipation.

"Hey skull-san do you have a name?" Naruto asked before tipping the liquid into his mouth, his face scrunching up as he swallowed.

"YOHOHO you can call me Brook, Naru-chan." He said, before watching as the boy collapsed to the ground, as he slowly blacked out over the course of five minutes. _'_ _Hmm he seemed to last longer then chopper and Franky said he would. Now what to do until Franky arrives._ _'_ Brook thought as he bobbed up and down in thought as he gazed at a small blinking red dot on a metal device inside the chest.

* * *

(5 hours later)

"Brook!" A deep voice yelled out, as an 7 foot tall man with two Grey metal arms entered the room. The man was built like a body builder and had two vertical stitches running down his chest, his chest out on display as his unbuttoned red Hawaiian shirt and black swim shorts covered nothing.

"Franky 2.0! How are you, and where are your huge blue arms?" Brook asked as he rotated towards the man.

"Ever since that dam tree appeared it was impossible to get anymore of the rarer materials for my upkeep. So I ended up having to scrap them and downgraded to what I could safely upkeep." Franky said as he look at his arms and frowned remembering his amazing arms. "But anyways is this the one you chose, Brook?" He asked as walked over to Naruto's prone figure. Naruto's body was currently midway through what looked like a painful transformation as his body was a light red and steam was rising from his body. Every now and then a crack or a pop would be heard as a part of his skeleton would brake and realign itself. Even his hair was changing as it gradually darkened to a soon to be midnight black.

"Yes he is, but is it not weird, that his power would be this strong. Heh it makes my skin crawl, but wait I don't have skin, YOHOHO skull joke!" Brook said as he laughed.

"Heh I see that your seclusion has not dulled your intelligence or your bad joke skills Brook." Franky deadpanned as he bent down next to the unconscious child. His eyes narrowed in though as he looked over the boy for any irregularities.

"It seems brook, that we have hit the jackpot when it comes to potential heirs." He said, as Naruto's stomach began to darken into a dull steel gray before it began to turn back to normal. Smirking in satisfaction he stood up and picked up the child over his shoulder and went over to the chest before closing it and placing it over his other shoulder. "Now lets go Brook, I wanna be in The land of snow by the time the boy wakes up." He said as began to sprint out of the room with the skull speeding behind along behind him.

We find Naruto and the inside a square cave lined with metal. Naruto sitting cross legged on his bottom as Franky stands across from him with Brook hovering over his shoulder. Naruto's body is now wrapped tightly by white bandages leaving only his now tanned face and black hair uncovered. He is still wearing his tan cargo shorts but now they are noticeably small on him, his body having grown from 3 ft 5 in to a tall 4 ft 3 in.

"So your telling me that your a millennium old robot that is modeled after a cyborg named Franky. Who also happened to be Brook-sans old pirate crew mate?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head after the two had given a brief introduction.

"That is correct Naruto-san, I was created after Brook here was hidden away to await someone capable of inheriting the ideals of the straw hats. My creator also made me with a copy of all of his memories as a form of legacy for my creator since his multiple robotic augmentations rendered him sterile. In honor of him I still designate myself Franky and emulate his behavior the best I can from the memories he left me." Franky informed Naruto, as he folded his Grey arms over his chest and awaited Naruto's response.

"THATS SO COOL FRANKY-SAN!" Naruto yelled as jumped to his feet with a grin on his face and gave him a thumbs up. Silence filled the room as they stood stock still, until Franky turned to the skull next to him with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"I think we should of left out Luffy-kun's DNA from the mixture Brook." He said as the skull just laughed.

"Ano, but what was in that drink that made me look like this any ways?" He asked as he brought his arms behind his head, only to receive a shocked look from Franky as the robot turned to the still laughing skull.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM WHAT THE LUQUID DID YOU SCATTERBRAINED SUPER IDIOT." The robot yelled as it shook its hand at the skull.

"But I don't have a brain ... YOHOHO sku... BANG!" The skull started to yell, only to be silenced as the robot brought its fist down on the skull embedding it into the metal floor. Turning to the now nervous child, as Naruto watched a giant white bump appear poking out of the skulls Afro, he asked him a question.

"So you really don't know?" Receiving a negative shake of the head. Sighing out loud the robot sat down with a thud as he began to rub his chin in thought. "To really understand I must inform you of greatest mistake ever made by the straw hat pirate crew ever." He informed the raven haired teen.

"Eh? What could you guys have possibly done?" Naruto asked incredulously as he sat down and leaned forward his hands on his knees.

"We brought an apocalypse upon our world." Franky answered as he looked down to the ground, his face becoming covered by shadows.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled as his mouth hung open in shock.

"It was my creator's captain's goal to right the wrongs of the world as king of the pirates. But months went by after achieving his goal of becoming king, but peace seemed impossible. The world was too big, too many islands, too much distance between them. And so my creator and the ships doctor banded together to create a genetically modified devil fruit, which would be able to unify the land masses of the world. They called it the shinju seed." Franky explained somberly as he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Are you certain this will work Chopper, Franky?" A green haired man asked towards a yellow colored snail with a speaker attached to its shell.

"Yes Zoro, the seed should be strong enough to do what is necessary." A high pitched voice answered as it came through the speakers.

"Alright then." Zoro answered as he placed the seed into the ground and stood back after covering it in dirt.

"Quickly now" The voice said as a black haired man with a straw hat approached the buried seed. Drawing a knife, the man sliced his palm open and tilted his hand, the blood running into the ground.

(Flashback end)

"The island they were on became the epicenter of a tree the spanned the entire world. The seed grew into a tree that the grew through the oceans and bound the lands into one giant land mass, except for a few exceptions. Chaos rained as the people fought for the limited resources left in the wake of the massive shift. Most of our technology was lost during those short few years. At the time another problem was just becoming revealed as it turned out the devil fruits would not reappear once the user had died. Most of the crew had all but given up on Luffy-kun's dream." Franky explained as Brook floated behind him with a sad frown on its face.

"So what you did you and the others do Brook-san?" Naruto asked the skull with baited breath as he was enraptured by the tale.

"Luffy-kun agreed that peace was futile in our time so with the help of the entire crew he created that chest." The skull said as it nodded towards the chest lying against the wall.

"His exact words were "If I can't be the one to do it, I sure as hell, will help the one who will."" The skull said fondly with its smooth voice.

"And that's where the vial comes into play. While impossible to transfer devil fruit powers through blood, our doctor rigged his blood to engage the second gear ability that Luffy had upon consumption. Which would allow the body to shift into a malleable state allowing your body to shift to a combination of everyone of the straw hat pirates DNA, except our doctors whose DNA was incapable of being combined with the others." Franky explained as he held up a similar vial to the one that Naruto had consumed except this one contained a light blue colored liquid causing Naruto's eyes to lock onto the vial intently.

"Yes! Quite the brilliant invention YOHOHO!" Brook said as he moved up close to the vial and started to laugh.

"Ano, whats in that one then?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards the blue vial, causing Frankly to grin embarrassed as he placed it in his pocket.

"Ah, that's something for down the road when your a little stronger." He said, before he grinned and began to rub the back of his head. "But anyways back to the subject of your modifications. While none of their skills have been passed down, your body's natural potential should be greater then all but the strongest of pedigrees!" He ranted as he finished and grinned at Naruto, only for the grin to slip from his face as he saw a forlorn expression on his face.

"How can you be sure I can actually stand against so many powerful people?." Naruto said, looking down towards his lap as he imagined the missing ninja and how powerless he was.

"Hmph! So what! You have the blood of the straw hats in you, a crew so strong that they managed to remake the world in their image. Now how about it Naruto, are you willing to train with us to become the strongest man to ever walk the earth?" Franky exclaimed as he hopped to his feet and held out his hand towards the sitting Naruto.

Grabbing Franky's hand, Naruto pulled himself to his feet with a grin as he gave his answer. "Hai!"

"YOHOHO, this makes my old heart beat with joy, but wait I don't have a heart, YOHOHO skull joke!" Brook added loudly as he hovered between the two.

(time skip 1 year after beginning of training.)

" **1** **0 Pondo no ken!** ( **1** **0 pound fist!** )" A now 8 year old Naruto, wearing a bleach white karate outfit and black leather shoes, yelled before he delivered a punch to a training dummy in a snowy field in outside of the cave. As it made contact into the dummy, the dummy seemed to bend into a U shape before flapping back into position as he pulled his fist back and the metal spring holding the dummy in place snapped back into position.

"Good job Naru-chan, it seem that you have master your punches finally now you only have to show me your kick and we might finally move on to some interesting things." Brook called as he hovered near the entrance of the cave.

"Hey remind me again, why can't I start learning something more interesting?" Naruto asked as he crossed he arms and started to pout causing Brook to develop a sweat drop.

"Naru-chan don't you remember that we can't use any of the same techniques that you could learn, so we have to stick with teaching you beginning level tekkai and haiki." Brook called out before he thought. _'_ _We have only told you about 50 times._ _'_

"Oh yeah he-he, sorry Brook-sensei!" Naruto called as he faced the dummy once more, his body tensing as his right leg started to emit a light steam. " **10 Pondokikku! (10 pound kick!)** " He called out as he pushed off of the ground with his haiki infused leg, "HEEYAH" he called out as he rocketed toward the dummy. Connecting with the dummy's head, the dummy seamed to bend until with a metallic CLANG the dummy's spring snapped as it was rocketed back into the ground a small cloud of snow being launched into the air, Naruto landing crouched where the dummy used to stand.

"Bravo Naru-chan, it seems that you have mastered the gist of what a beginner level tekkai and haiki student should know. But remember now that you know the basics it will be your job to master the techniques as your body becomes able to handle the strain." Brook lectured as floated up to the raven haired boy.

"You gotcha Brook-sempai! But why is it that you have had me learn tekkai and haiki is it not usually better to use haiki?"Naruto asked as he seemed to concentrate and a Grey sheen showed on his hand as he held it up.

"Ah yes Naru-chan usually it is better but it is better to have the skill and not need it then to need it and not use it." Brook lectured as he seemed to nod in place as made his various points. "Now come Franky and I wish to tell you something."

Nodding Naruto followed the floating skull inside of the cave, coming to a stop where he had first awoken. Franky already there waiting for them.

"Do you remember about how we told you that a few islands were not enveloped by the shinju? Brook asked, receiving a nod he continued. "It just so happens that this island has gained chakra and retained knowledge of their ancient fighting style making them as strong as one of the major hidden villages. So naturally, Franky has remained in contact over the years as a way to remain in contact with one of the only other people who have been alive in the era of the pirates." Brook explained as he looked off towards the direction of the sea, his eye sockets seeming to stare in no particular direction.

"It is also where you will be heading to continue your training." Franky interjected as he held up a black rectangular remote control.

"SO COOL!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his fists into the air.


End file.
